


The Uchiha's Bride

by Ketty_ai



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Love, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketty_ai/pseuds/Ketty_ai
Summary: As a child Sasuke falls in love at first sight with Naru-chan, and gives her his necklace as a proposal, only Naru’s a boy, and he doesn’t learn this until they meet again all grown up. [sasunaru]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me start off by saying...I'm terrible. I deleted "Learning With You" (That Binds Us Series) with the intention of re-posting on feb 4....However after rereading I realized I screwed up my timeline, and am now re watching Naruto and trying to fix it. Idk when I will repost it, but it's NOT abandon so don't worry. None of my stories are...but they won't be updated until I completed writing them because of the complexity of the plots. So as an I'm sorry I decided to post this little story of mine.
> 
> I came up with it a long time ago, and have been writing it on and off and have a good portion completed. I decided to upload this every two weeks (because of my work schedule, I have 3 jobs so I can only edit and write more on certain days)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, and I just loooove comments, so please don't be shy :)
> 
> Oh...and they'll only be little for the first 3 chapters so don't worry. This is a SasuNaru.

**Chapter One**

The sky held half a moon and countless stars that was visible for all to see. The wind’s a light breeze, carrying the sounds of laughter and music coming from the numerous of people that gathered; playing games set up in booths, dancing, singing, coming from all directions. Smells of different types of food fill the air, taunting the promise of mouthwatering paradise, sending many stomachs growling in anticipation of what’s to come. The sound of fireworks being set off, and the brilliant colors that light the sky, sometimes forming beautiful shapes for its audience.

A family of four, all bearing beautiful raven hair - the eldest male, slightly lighter than the others - walked amongst the crowd. The woman, Mikoto Uchiha, wearing a dark blue kimono, decorated with sakura flowers, a yellow obi around her waist. Her long hair tied up in a neat side bun, held together by a single hair stick, letting her bangs frame her cheeks on either side of her face. Her fair elegant complexion, complementing the dark blue cloth. Around her neck, proudly, a pendant with the Uchiha crest laid. She gives a loving smile to her husband with whom she currently has her arm linked with, as the couple walks a few paces behind their two sons.

Her husband, Fugaku Uchiha, a proud man. Eyes bore with a seriousness yet warm contentment as he watches his children, with his beautiful wife by his side. His eyes black just like his wife’s and children, wearing a deep purple Kimono with a black obi. An aura of a man of importance that swept from his pores.

Their sons, eleven-year-old Itachi, and six-year-old Sasuke, wore everyday attire, refusing earlier to put on a Kimono or Yukata. The two sported identical stoic expressions, something they’d inherited from their father. Both wore simple white shirts, and dark blue jeans, holding hands as they walked through the crowd.

“Look at those two” Mikoto spoke fondly, eyes on their backs as they maneuvered through the crowd, passing a small band playing music, and people dancing around them “reluctant to come, yet stopped complaining as soon as we arrived”

“Hn” Fugaku grunted 

“Itachi didn’t want to come because He’ll miss his friend’s party” she continued “Sasuke just wants what his brother wants” she giggled looking at how tightly Sasuke held on to the eldest.

“Hn” 

She rolled her eyes “and they’re both such a miniature you” she looked at her husband accusingly “must I really be the talkative one in this family?”

“Hn”

She was used to this, and even though she’d jokingly complained, she was very fond of it. Long ago she’d learned to decipher what her husband’s various ‘hn’s’ and grunts meant, something that her children definitely inherited.

She herself wasn’t known for being that of talkative nature, especially during her school days. When Fugaku began to court her, she quickly realized that even with her quiet nature, when compared to him, she was a chatterbox. Absently, she raised the arm not connected with her husband and touched the necklace around her neck. Precious memories resurfaced from when he’d given it to her. She let her eyes wander, seeing many faces as they passed, sighing she spoke again “this place brings back memories ne?” She glanced at her husband to see that he was looking at her with a small smile. 

“Indeed” They’d both grew up here, and this was the place he’d started to court her, plus many good friends still reside in this not-quite-so-small town.

“Sometimes” she began with a soft smile, glancing back at her children “I wish we’d never left”

Sasuke subtly - as best as a six-year-old could - watched with amazement at his surroundings. Just a couple of minutes before, they’d passed a puppet show that took every fiber in his being to not admit he wanted to watch. 

At first, he’d thought it’ll be boring like the other wedding celebrations he’d been to, but this was like no other, it was a literal festival. Konoha’s not his home, he lives in Suna and came to attend the friends of his parents _ Asuma and Kurenai’s - wedding. The wedding had taken place during the day, and the celebration continued throughout the night. The two must be extremely popular for this festival to be so large.

He clung tightly to his brother’s hand, afraid he’ll somehow get lost in the crowd if he let go. Eyes observing his surrounding, balloon animals being made, faces being painted, all looked so fun, though he dared not voice his excitement. He’s supposed to be mad at being here, cause Itachi’s mad. He’s not sure why his brother’s mad, but they’ll be mad together.

Well, that’s what he thought until said brother voice reached his ears.

“Do you want to play one of the games little brother?” the older brother asked, his voice calm with a hint of excitement.

Onyx eyes widen, looking up to meet similar pairs as his own Seeing the softness of his brother’s expression, no trace of anger whats-so-ever, just his normal self, ready to play with the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke smiled brightly, nodding slightly before looking around. He suddenly became nervous. Very nervous. He didn’t know any of the kids here. Better yet, he knew no one other than his family he’d traveled here with.

“Which game would you like to play first?” his brother asked, bringing him out of his musing “This is an unusual festival...more borderline a carnival, we should enjoy it”

Sasuke refrained from biting his lips, refusing to show his nervousness and insecurities. “I don’t know” he confessed.  _I don’t need to play with them, I have_ _niisan_ with that thought he made up his mind. “Whatever you want to play nii”

Itachi remained quiet for a few seconds before responding “ Hn,  when you figure out what  _you_ want to play, we’ll do it. Sounds good?”

Sasuke nodded, secretly sad that he would have to make a decision.

“When you know what you want” Itachi continued “go for it. That’s the Uchiha way.”

Just then, Mikoto noticed a familiar face and pulled her husband towards the silver-haired man with a mask covering his mouth. Moved past their children to sit with their old companion. Kakashi Hatake was seated at a round wooden table by himself, reading a book titled ‘makeout paradise’.

“Kakashi” she greeted

“Ah Mikoto, Fugaku” he greeted, placing the book face down to keep his page. He stood up and hugged them both, it had been far too long since he’d seen his old-time friends. Said couple sat down across from him, ushering for their sons to follow suit. Even though Itachi was already eleven, he wasn’t familiar with the surroundings of Konoha, so, therefore, they - actually Mikoto - preferred to keep them in eyesight “and...Itachi and Sasuke, I presume?”

Both boys nodded and Itachi spoke first “it’s nice to meet you sir” with a slight boy before he sat down next to his mother.

Kakashi chuckled “ever the polite, right Fugaku?”

“Nice to meet you sir” Sasuke said following his brother’s example, and sitting next to him.

The adults talked aimlessly, catching up for lost time, while the boys sat their quietly, neither wanting to interrupt and be found rude. Though neither were actually paying attention. It wasn’t until the man named Kakashi addressed them did they zoned back in on the conversation.

“Ah, so I see you’re wearing your necklace” Kakashi pointed out, noticing the faint sight of a chain around the eldest Uchiha son.

Said Uchiha had his necklace hidden under his shirt like most unbetrothed “yes sir, I carry it everywhere”

“hmm...I was unaware children your age carried them around so young”

Mikoto giggled “Both of my sons carry there’s. So did my darling Fugaku when he was just a boy” she fondly ran her fingers over the necklace her husband gave her. 

“Uchiha’s tradition is to wear them from the time after birth” Fugaku spoke, he looked his friend in the eyes, a hint of amusement “but you know this, after all, you are a distant relative.”

That shocked Itachi, this was news to him. Sure he didn’t know all of their relatives, but he’d thought his parents would have pointed out this particular fact upon their greeting. Sasuke, on the other hand, wanted to show he too had his necklace. He pulled it from its hiding spot under his shirt “I have my special item too” he pointed out, causing the adults to look at him.

“That’s amazing” Kakashi gasped playfully at the child “do you know what it’s for?”

The small Uchiha nodded “It is a pride to carry the necklace of our clan until we find a bride” he spoke confidently. It was the same thing the adults always said about the necklace given to every member of born Uchiha’s after birth. But after saying it, a question popped up into his young mind. Sasuke bit his lower lip, narrowed his eyes in concentration before asking “how do we find a bride?” he’d never understood that.

“You’ll know when you see her” was his father’s simple answer.

Sasuke nodded, choosing to pretend he understood like the grownups, but really it made no sense to him.

The adults continued on with their conversation, but Sasuke’s mind was elsewhere. He wanted to play, but at the same time, he had no idea how to approach the other kids. In his town, kids approached him for the first time, but these people didn’t really know him. What if the kids in Konoha didn’t like him?

His thought process was interrupted by the rumbling of his stomach “nii -san” he said quietly, his brother looked down at him in acknowledgment “I’m hungry”

A chuckle came from the adults, evidently, he wasn’t as quiet as he had thought.

“Well,” said Kakashi, as he reached in his pocket and pulled out some money, handing it to the youngest Uchiha “why don’t you go by something to eat. On me’

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the money before looking at his parents for silent permission. With a nod from his father, he accepted the money and thanked him.

Mikoto made a move to stand “wait mommy” Sasuke said hurriedly, halting her movements “I’m a big boy, I can do it by myself”

Mikoto was about to protest, but a hand on her shoulder caught her attention. She and her husband exchanged a look, and Mikoto sighed and resigned “ok Sasuke, but don't go too far, and stay within my sight”

Eager, and feeling more like a big boy, he nodded with determination and stood up to head to one of the many food booths up ahead. Keeping in mind what his mother said, he looked around the nearest stands to see what would catch his interest. That’s when he froze in place. The sight before him, made his mind go blank.

It seemed that time stopped the very moment he gazed upon the beauty before him. His stomach felt like something was flapping around inside of him, and he found himself forgetting to breathe for a second. There before him, playing a ring toss game - and failing miserably - was a blonde haired girl, with twin pigtails on the top of her head. The length stopped just above her ears, and her Kimono was bright orange with a lighter orange obi.

Subconsciously his feet began to move forward, bringing him closer to the frustrated girl in front of him. She was truly animated, every time she’d missed, she would stomp her feet on the ground in a huff, then with a determined expression, try again. She didn't seem to notice him, and for the life of him, he didn’t know how to initiate for her attention. 

“Stupid” she muttered when she missed again. Glancing down, she seemed to notice she was out of rings, and she looked back at the man operating the booth, eyes wide and pleading.

The man chuckled and shook his head sadly “Sorry Naru-chan, I already let you play three times for free”

“Naru’s bottom lip poked out in a pout, and she folded her arms over her chest “no fair” she whined “I wanted that fox”

Sasuke eyes followed to the prizes and saw amongst them a huge red fox that this angel was talking about. With a newfound determination, he reached in this pocket and took out the money he was going to use to buy something to eat, and placed it on the counter.

The booth man, and Naru-chan both looked at him “I want to play for that fox there”

Two pairs of eyes landed on him, the blue ocean orbs narrowed slightly, but Sasuke chose to ignore them.

The man smiled and took the money, giving Sasuke four green rings.

With determination, and ignoring the glare the blonde was sending behind his back, he remembered all the times he’d play the ring toss at the festivals in Suna. He'd been pretty good because Itachi taught him, and Uchiha's always succeeded.

That being said, he couldn’t shake the nervousness of having the blonde’s eyes on him, but if he was right about his feelings, then he knew he had to make a grand first impression. Lifting the first ring, he tossed it with effortless force. The ring landed on the bottle handle and it twirled to a stop.

He repeated the process until all rings were successfully around their targets. “Wow” said the booth owner “you’ve got talent kid”

Sasuke allowed himself a smirk at his accomplishment, then he turned to the man and pointed to the fox “I will take the fox sir”

The man nodded and gave Naru-chan an apologetic look, before turning and unhooking the fox from the hook. He hand’s it to Sasuke “there you go, kid”

Sasuke turns to Naru, breathtaking Ocean blues narrowed at his onyx orbs. It was almost too much for his young body to handle. Feeling the flapping in his stomach again, he bit back his nervousness and put the fox out in front of him towards Naru.

Naru-chan eyes widen in confusion and looked between Sasuke and the fox, but then the confusion was replaced with suspicion “what’s the meaning of this?” her voice sounded like music to his ears. 

“I won it for you” he said simply “here”

Naru blinked and cocked her head to the side “really?” Sasuke nodded “so you want to be my friend or somethin?” he nodded again. That brought a huge smile on her face, it looked like it could outshine the sun itself “ok” she took the fox, and tucked it under her arm, extending her other one towards him “Nice to meet you”

He took it, her hands warm against his “nice to meet you too. I’m Sasuke”

“I’m N-”

“Naru-chan right” he cut off. With the confused look he received he explained “I heard him say it”

“So Sasuke, never seen ya round here before. Ya new or somethin?”

“I’m from Suna. Visiting with my family” It was surprisingly hard to form words with the beauty before him speaking to him. He could feel his cheeks burn with both embarrassment and something else.

“Cool. Ya pretty good with games huh? 

Sasuke shrugged, not really knowing what to say. He’d never felt this way before, he didn’t want to say the wrong thing.

“Wanna play some with me?” 

“ok” He agreed immediately.  _I should tell_ _Mother_ _first_

Naru held out her hand and all rational thoughts evaporated from the young Uchiha. He didn’t have to think about it when he grabbed the angel's hand, and a tingle shot through their joined hands all the way down his spine.

“Come on” she giggled and pulled him along with her. Her laugh so contagious he can’t stop the smile that made its way to his face as he follows closely behind her.

“You two have fun” he distantly heard the stand guy say, but all his focus was at the beauty who pulled him along. 

He didn’t have to think about it, he knew he’ll follow her anywhere.   



	2. Chapter 2

The night's air begun to drop a noticeable temperature, the crowd thinning out as people retired home. The two children continued on with their games, winning a few prizes thanks to the raven-haired boy. They'd managed to play all the games for free, all thanks to everyone knowing who Naru-Chan was. Sasuke felt proud that the beautiful angel was so well known, so well liked by everyone. You'll know when you see her The words his father said earlier rung in his ear as the two children stood next in line to get their face painted, hand in hand.

He liked the feel of her hands in his, and that she'd always initiated the contact. Her free arm held the fox he'd won for her while his housed the various other prizes he'd won for her stuffed in an unzipped backpack they'd won at a pie throwing contest, overflowing with many goods. As they waited for their turn; her standing on her tiptoes to see how ahead of the person in front of them, he couldn't take his eyes off the beauty that is the blonde. She's the one his father was right, you do just know.

Pride filled him for holding her things like he'd seen his father do many times for his mother. He wanted to carry all of her things, but his angel refused to let go of the fox, causing more pride to swell within him. He'd never had such feelings before, he just wanted to play with her forever.

"You're a pretty good friend 'Suke" she smiled brightly at him causing a fierce blush to spread across his cheeks at the new nickname, she chuckled slightly before continuing "I thought you were a meany at first tryna steal Kurma from me, but tuned out to be a - a- " she scrunched her face in confusion with an adorable thinking face, causing his small heart to beat at a rapid fashion. "Aye, whatsit called? Not a dragonslayer, but they can slay dragons anyways?"

Sasuke had no idea what the animated girl was trying to say and it must have shown on his face as his beautiful Naru begun to get slightly frustrated.

"Yaknow, the people with swords and they slay the dragon and rescue people. It starts with an N I think"

"A knight?" Sasuke supplied still unsure. Though he was pretty sure it didn't start with an N.

"Yeah that's it! You turned out to be a knight"

"Who's Kuruma?" he asked instead to keep the gushing within him at bay.

Naru shakes the fox and smiled brightly at the raven haired boy "Cool name huh?"

He nodded once in agreement.

"Oh, Naru-chan" the woman who'll paint their face greeted brightly, startling the both of the children who didn't realize they were next in line. "I was wondering when you'd come to my stand"

Naru let go of Sasuke's hand to rub the back of her neck and laughed, oblivious to the feeling of loss she caused the boy with the lack of contact. "Yeah, sorry it took so long Ayako-san"

"And who's your friend?" Sasuke couldn't help the blush that crept up his cheeks. Everywhere they went, someone would ask who it was that Naru was with and each time he'd felt the need to leave a good impression, to seek their approval that he was the best for Naru.

Sasuke straightened his back, his face serious as he answered the woman before Naru had the chance to "Sasuke ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you" he finished with a bow, careful to not let anything drop from the backpack.

The woman brought a hand to her mouth and giggled. Sasuke frowned slightly, not understanding what was so funny. "And what would you like painted?" the woman asked as if she hadn't laughed, she turned her attention back to Naru "I know you want a fox" and turned back to Sasuke "but what would you like Mr. Sasuke?"

It seemed Naru-Chan really liked foxes and everyone knew it. He wondered if he too should get a fox to match Naru. Normally Sauske didn't like doing what everyone else did unless it was his nii-san, but there was something about the girl next to him. The need for her to keep liking him strong. Absently he fiddles with his necklace hidden underneath his shirt. I found a new home for you. Where you're meant to be.

"What bout a wolf 'Suke?" Naru asked, looking at him with her wide blue eyes, nearly stopping his heart. He loves the new nickname, only when she says it. Only she can call him that. "Wolves are cool too! After foxes, 'cause foxes are the coolest"

He nods eagerly before facing the woman once more "Wolf please"

She chuckled once, picking up a thin brush and dipped it into the small pallet filled with orange paint. "Are you two going to make a wish? Or have you already? She asked as her brush made contact with the tip of Naru's nose.

"Wish?" he asked confused.

"The lan-"

"Be still Naru-Chan" the woman scold "the lanterns." She finished for the little girl, trying to keep her from moving while she continued her work. "You write your wish and send them up with the lanterns so that your wish will come true"

Sasuke thought about it. He knows what lanterns are; they have them in Suna too. He'd seen some float in the sky throughout the night, and now that the woman brought it to his attention, he knows he wants to make a wish with his little fox.

That thought brought a small smile on his lips, he likes that. That's what he'll call her.

Little fox

As he looked at her, she did remind him of a little fox, even with the faint whiskered like scars on her cheeks that he has to squint to actually see. He'd noticed them at times like this when he's really close to her and the light illuminates them.

"Sasuke!" he's snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Naru's voice "gee, ain't ya listening?"

Sasuke just stared at her, most likely conveying that indeed he wasn't.

She couldn't see him because her face was being painted, and he's sure the woman would scold her again if she turned her head, but she seemed to get it just the same.

She let out a sigh "I asked do you wanna do the wish thing?"

He opened up his mouth to reply but it was cut off by the shout of his name by an all too familiar voice. "Sasuke!" his frantic mother doesn't give him the time to react as he's engulfed in the familiar embrace of his mother, causing the bag to fall off his shoulder and land on the ground.

He'd forgotten all about letting his parents know he'd be playing with his new friend. She pulled away from him slightly, holding him at arm's length to look at him, the shame he felt for worrying her caused him to lower his head, avoiding the worry and relief her eyes portrayed.

"We've been looking all over for you. Do you know how worried we were? I thought something terrible had happened to my little boy."

"I'm sorry mom, that was very bad of me"

She sighed heavily and brought him back to her chest, hugging him tightly. "Let's go find your father, we've all been looking all over for you" she whispered to him.

She'd finally released him, her worried onyx trying to bore into his, but his head remained down avoiding contact. "Honey" she says softly lifting his chin, but his eyes traveled behind her to his blonde little fox looking at them with an adorable tilt to her head. He blushed in embarrassment that he'd gotten in trouble in front of her.

He vaguely acknowledges his brother not too far behind Naru a hint of amusement in his eyes, but his little fox occupied his attention at the moment.

"It's late" his mother's voice brings his attention back to her "we're going back to the hotel" Panic wells up within him at the thought of leaving Naru behind. He opens his mouth to uncharacteristically beg his mom not to make him go when the angelic voice cuts him off.

"This your mama 'Suke?" She asked, pointing to his mom from behind.

Mikoto turns around to see the adorable child she'd completely missed in her relief of finding her youngest son. They'd sent Itachi to look for his brother after he didn't return after ten minutes when Itachi came back fifteen minutes later empty handed stating he couldn't find him, she nearly went into a panic right then and there. They'd split up, Kakashi following her husband while their son paired off with her, the worst possible outcomes filled her head more than once.

The little girl was adorable and also looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place her finger on why. She turned back to her youngest and noticed his once pale skin tinted with pink and a knowing smile graced her lips.

"Oh, you made a friend" she commented.

Sasuke nods once "I'm sorry for making you worry, but can I please stay just a little longer? Naru-chan and I are going to make a wish on the lanterns" he looks up at her with pleading eyes

She sighs resigned, Sasuke never pleads and for him to now, how could she deny him? Plus it was obvious he may have developed his first crush on his new found friend.

"Ok" she finally relents and see's the bearly there smile on her youngest son's lips "but I want you to stay right here while I find your father so he'll know we've found you" Sauske nods eagerly " and we'll escort you to the lanterns, but after that we have to leave. Understood?"

"Yes mother"

After his mom left, his brother stayed to keep an eye on him and his little fox. Itachi was a silent shadow, just watching the two as the interacted. An observant eye watching their every move in an analytic way.

Sasuke avoids looking at his nii-san and soon forgets about his presence as his world is again consumed by his little fox.

"Ey 'Suke ya think you'd be my friend forever" Naru asked as it was now Sasuke's turn to get his face painted.

Even with the paint covering her nose, cheeks, and eye area, she looked so beautiful and his heart nearly stopped.

"Always" he breathes "I promise"

"Stay still child" the face painting woman scolds him as she dips her blue coated brush on his cheek, causing a cold sensation on that area.

His face was still being painted when his mother showed back up with his father in tow. Kakashi-san was nowhere in sight and his little mind didn't really question it. He didn't know the man that well anyways.

"Wow 'Suke, you look pretty cool" Naru complemented with a big thumbs up when the lady was finished. He's been blushing way too much this night, so unlike him.

"You look pretty too" it's not until after the words left his mouth that he felt like a fool. She didn't call him pretty and now he's just embarrassed himself.

Naru scrunches up her face, her bottom lip pursed "ya weird ya know? I ain't pretty weirdo" she shakes her head with a roll of her eyes.

He didn't like that. Didn't like that she doesn't know that she's pretty. Really pretty.

Prettier than all the flowers in his mother's garden. Prettier than the rainbow that shows up after a rainy day.

"Yes you are" he hopes his sincerity conveys on his face.

Naru shakes her head again "weirdo" she repeats. Her eyes wonder behind him and he follows suit to see what she's looking at.

His family.

"Let's go to the lanterns," she says "looks like ya going to have to go home soon. Me too"

That brought about a curiosity he'd never thought to ask about "Where's your parents?" He hadn't seen them all night.

Naru grumbled, Sasuke decided he liked it better when she smiled. "Around" she answered with irritation. "C'mon let's go make our wish" the bright smile was back again and her small warm hands grabbed on to his and she ran in the direction towards the lanterns, his family following behind him.

He was glad his father helped him and Naru set up the lantern after they paid for it. When the stand people handed them paper and pen, Itachi was nice and helped Naru write hers since she was having a tough time spelling some words.

Sasuke knew what he'd wish for, he didn't need any help from anyone. He's a good speller, that's what his teacher Suzuki sensei always tells him. He hovers over his paper, blocking it from view from others with his arm.

"And F-r-i-n-d?" Naru asked Itachi, looking up at him with bright blue beautiful eyes. Sasuke didn't like that. He doesn't want those beautiful eyes on Itachi just him, but he ignores it to keep writing.

"F-r-i-e-n-d" corrects gently.

Susuke was curious as to what Naru's wish was, but he had to concentrate on his own so that it will come true.

I wish Naru to be my bride

`Sasuke

He folds the paper and walks over to his mom who's holding the lantern in hand waiting for Naru to finish writing down her wish.

When Naru was finished, his parents helped them pin their wishes to the lanterns and both children held on to it as his father lit the cloth,

"We gotta close our eyes before we let go" Naru says excitedly.

"Why?"

"So our wish has more power" she says in a 'duh' tone.

They close their eyes and release the lantern, only when they felt it leave their hands did they open their eyes and gazed up at the floating object.

"What did you wish for?" Sasuke asked his little fox.

Naruto remains quiet for a beat before answering "If I tell you it won't come true silly" she looked at him with that big wide smile of hers and his heart did funny things.

"I'm sorry honey" came his mother's voice from behind him. He looked back at her, and that look she gave him he knew. His heart sank. "It's time for us to go"

If he had to go there was one more thing he had to do. He couldn't leave until he did it.

"Can I say goodbye first?" he asked "alone"

His mom gives him a small understanding smile, his father's expression remained stoic and Itachi's calculating.

Mikoto's heart swelled at the sad look on her son's face. It was hard for others to see the sadness it held, but he's her baby, she can read all of his expressions. It was so adorable that he's experiencing his first crush but also heartbreaking that he had to say goodbye to the little girl so soon. They will be leaving for Suna in the morning, who knows when he'll get to see her again.

There will be other girls and more crushes, but this was still his first and her heart went out to him.

"We'll be over there" she pointed to the entrance of the park that they were currently residing in. They'd parked over there anyway, and after he'd said his goodbyes, it shouldn't take long to find the car.

She pulled her husband along with her "come along Itachi" she gently nudged him. She'll give them their privacy, though a big part of her was curious and wanted to see what was so important about their goodbye being so private.

Sasuke watched his family walk away and waited until he knew they truly had privacy before turning back to Naru. His heart nearly stopped.

She looked so sad, her once bright blue eyes now dulled in color, he wanted to brighten them again.

"Ya not comin back are ya?" she asked. He didn't answer, didn't know how "I can tell ya know. Thought ya just moved here, but your a visitor aren't ya?" he nodded once in conformation, swallowing the huge lump in his throat for making her so sad. "Ya goin to visit again?"

"I will" he answered with strong conviction, this he can promise and he knew how to make sure of it. "I will come back for you Naru, I promise will all my heart" he vowed.

A sad smile crossed her lip "you'll probably forget me" and then she chuckled rubbing the back of her neck "we just got to play for a few hours anyways"

He shook his head in denial "I'll come back"

He reaches behind his neck to unclasp the chain and held it up for her to see. The Uchiha pendant shined in the moonlight and she looked at his with curiosity.

"I give you this. It's really really important to me, now it's yours. Now I have to come back right?"

She smiles brightly at him, the smile so bright it nearly blinds him "Right"

He puts the necklace on her, it felt right. The necklace had found its rightful home. "Never take it off"

"I won't" she promised "I'll take good care of it. Believe it"

He hesitates for just a moment before he gathered his courage and wrapped her in an embraced in which she returned.

"Goodbye Naru-Chan" he whispered

"Goodbye 'Suke"

It takes him another moment before he finally releases her and reluctantly turns to meet back up with his family.

"Goodbye 'Suke" he can hear her call again "I'll keep it safe. Come back soon!"

A grin graced his lips. He'll be back, he has to.

She's his bride after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long with the update...RL has been kicking my butt lol Ik last time I said they'll stay little for a couple of chapters but I ended up fitting all that I planned in one chapter so....
> 
> this is crosspost from fanfiction.net
> 
> Please R&R I really love the feedback and interactions.
> 
> Sorry I'm a slow updater..I love writing, it's my passion..but I'm juggling a few jobs and can only write in my free time :( 
> 
> I love you guys!! I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Oh and do anyone know how I can find a beta?


End file.
